Summer Trip to Israel
by Falcon-Cat
Summary: Tira, a group of six girls, the Kira Gang, and plenty of others decided to go to Israel for the summer. Summery is subject to change. DISCONTINUED!


Disclaimer: Characters from Anime, BIONICLE, Tekken, and Soul Calibur belong to their respected owners. This story takes place in my own original universe, so the laws of such universes above don't apply here. The characters here speaks mainly English, although some may speak Hebrew or Arabic. This story may not have a central character. Some characters may not go by last name, for example: the "Lanson" in Sobin Lanson is part of her given name. Rate: M for latter chapters.

* * *

June 1, 2023 CE  
New York/Newark Liberty International Airport

Tira is walking on the tiled floor in the terminal filled with a variety of people. "What to do for the next two hours?" she wondered cheerfully.

* * *

Kraata-Kal, Devastator, Vengeance, Airwatcher, Prototype, Spinner, and Savage are sitting at seats at a gate.

"Airwatcher bored!" Airwatcher complained.

"Shut up," Vengeance mumbled.

"Two hours may be long, but we could walk around the terminal and probably look through some duty-free shops," Kraata-Kal remarked.

"Not such a bad idea," Spinner remarked.

"Airwatcher in," Airwatcher followed.

Prototype and Savage nodded.

"I'm in," Vengeance remarked.

Devastator nodded.

"Then it's so," Kraata-Kal declared.

* * *

Yoshimistsu and Raven walking on the tiled floor in the crowded terminal.

"Two hours of waiting plus ten hours of flight," Yoshimistsu remarked.

"A long night to day flight," Raven remarked.

* * *

Nappa, Raditz, Turles, and Broly are standing in a long line.

"Security stinks!" Nappa muttered under his breath.

"We'll make it through with time to spare," Turles remarked.

Broly nodded.

"Just don't say the B-word or anything related," Raditz said.

* * *

Six girls are sitting at an around table. Witchsoaar the girl with European white skin, medium length wavy blond hair, and blue eyes wearing a blue T-shirt, blue jeans with a blue lace belt with a flat metal buckle, blue shoes, a black digital watch with a blue band and a blue folded cell phone incased in a blue armband on her left wrist, and an ear piece on her ear. Sitting next to her is Sobin Lanson the girl Sobin Lanson the girl with European white skin, long wavy purple hair with black stripes, and violet eyes wearing violet T-shirt, violet ankle-length pants with the shirt's tail tucked out reaching passed her hips, violet sandals with violet shocks, and a violet digital watch on her left wrist with violet numbers on the display with a light blue background and small solar panels above the display. Sitting next to her is Myrobinerg the girl with European white skin, long straight red hair held with an orange band in a ponytail, and eyes blue as gas fire wearing an orange T-shirt, an orange mechanical watch on her right wrist with an orange on the face, orange ankle length pants, and orange shoes. Sitting next to her is Yahlida Prokue the girl with European white skin, medium length straight black hair, and dark-brown eyes wearing a black shirt with elbow length sleeves with the tail tucked in her black ankle length pants with a black laced belt with a black buckle, two black digital watches on her wrists one on each wrist, and black shoes; she also has a brown W-shaped birthmark on her face, four brown asterisks on her cheeks two on each cheek, a brown line swirling in a helix on her neck, brown stripes of straight lines on her right arm going from her elbow to her wrist connected to lines going from her wrist through hand and fingers, and on her left arm is a brown line similar to the one on her neck in width swirling in a helix with some dots bigger than small and smaller than medium in the plane from her elbow to her wrist and three brown lines on her left hand going from the right to the left side of her hand, one is a straight brown line between two wavy brown lines. Sitting next to her is Rolin Suta the girl with European white skin, shoulder length wavy dark-red hair, and dark-brown eyes wearing sky-blue shirt with an F-16 on the front, a black part digital and part mechanical pilot's watch with a black band on her left wrist, dark-green ankle length jeans, and dark-brown boots. And sitting next to her is Rakesid the girl with European white skin, long wavy green hair, and blue eyes wearing a shirt with sunflowers on it, green pants, and dark-green sandals with dark-green shocks.

"So what do you girls think?" Rakesid asked playfully.

"About what?" Rolin Suta asked back with a rough feminine voice.

"About the terminal," Rakesid specified.

"We all have different thoughts Rakesid," Rolin Suta replied.

"What should we do till boarding time?" Myrobinerg asked.

"There's plenty to do in the mean time," Witchsoaar remarked.

Sobin Lanson nodded.

"We can walk around the terminal, go into shops, look at exhibits, and we can even meet up with friends and see how they're doing," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

* * *

Tira walked toward the water fountain where a girl is drinking from it. The girl's skin is European white, has a tattoo of the word "BAR" in white capital letters with a white heart in the place of the "A" on her right arm, straight black hair, and dark-brown eyes wearing a black sleeveless shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. She kept drinking for a moment till she stopped and turned to face Tira. "Here for a drink?" she asked and moved away from the fountain.

"Sure," Tira replied and went to the fountain and started to drink. "What's your name?" she asked with a mouthful of water.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," the other girl lectured. "You can just call me Bar," she replied.

Tira withdrew from the fountain and turned to face Bar. "You got a tattoo of your name," she remarked.

"Yeah," Bar replied.

* * *

Naruto and Kin walked toward where Yusuke and Kuwabara are standing at a small shop.

"Where's the pinky?" Yusuke asked.

"Taken by security for making a threat with the B-word," Kin replied.

"I see," Kuwabara remarked.

* * *

Light, Misa, Mikami, and Takada are sitting at an around table.

"So what's the plan Boss?" Mikami asked facing Light.

"After we go through passport and reclaiming baggage, we'll rent a car, drive to Eilat, and look for the hotel," Light explained.

* * *

Yahlida Prokue walked toward a shelf where Bar is standing.

"Are you just looking around or are you planning to buy something?" Bar asked.

"My friends and I are looking to pass the time," Yahlida Prokue replied. "And we never know if we buy something or not," she added. "My name is Yahlida Prokue what yours?" she introduced.

"The name's Bar," Bar introduced.

"My friends and I will be boarding the Dark West flight to Tel Aviv," Yahlida Prokue remarked.

"I'm also going on the same flight," Bar remarked.


End file.
